A printing unit, which is embodied as a printing tower with four blanket-to-blanket printing units or arch-type printing units arranged one above the other, is known from WO 2005/037553 A1. This printing unit comprises two frame parts that are movable relative to one another, each with two side frame plates arranged opposite one another. Three centering or locking devices, which may be embodied as hooks, are assigned to each side frame plate
further printing unit, which is embodied as a printing tower with four blanket-to-blanket printing units or arch-type printing units arranged one above the other, is known from WO 2005/037552 A1. A frame part that is movable relative to a stationary frame part is mounted on rollers. The rollers can be moved into a retracted position. This will allow the weight of the movable frame part to be supported against a stationary base.
A further printing unit, which is also embodied as a printing tower with four blanket-to-blanket printing units or with four arch-type printing units arranged one above the other, is known from EP 07 49 369 B1. This printing unit is provided with a stationary frame part and with a movable frame part, which is mounted on rollers. Two frame parts can be locked in the operating position.
A further printing unit, that may also be embodied as a printing tower, with four blanket-to-blanket printing units arranged one above the other, is known from EP 17 67 359 A2. The frame parts, that are movable relative to one another, are provided. The printing couple cylinders of the blanket-to-blanket printing units are mounted in hydraulically actuable linear bearings so as to be displaceable radially.
DE 601 18 827 T2 discloses a printing unit which is provided with separable side parts. The separable side parts are mounted on blocks that are equipped with a motive material.
The firm brochures “Semifinished Products made from ZEDEX 100,” (front page, pages 3 through 11) and “ZEDEX 100 and Tribology” (front page, pages 15 through 23) describe the material properties of a composite plastic. The brochures do not contain any reference to the use of such a composite plastic material in printing presses.